Closing Time
by BanG-yOuR-hEaD
Summary: A song fic using Closing Time by Semisonic. Cara has a bad day until she meets Connor.


**Closing time  
Open all the doors and let you out into the world  
**

Cara sat alone on a stool in front of the bar. One hand cupped a bottle of beer and the other played with a napkin. Her head was flooded with memories of the day. How she was fired from her job because a younger woman with fake breasts blew her boss. She bet that blonde bitch didn't even know what the fucking company was that she was working for. Then she had come home to Justin and be the bearer of bad news. Of course the unemployed jackass got upset because his provider of alcohol could no longer afford to buy it. Of course he jumped up, got in her face and screamed, then slapped her around. Why did she do this to herself? Did she actually believe that she was that worthless? Her world had become a cold place and running away was the only way she knew how to cope. But she knew she couldn't run forever. She knew that what she needed was to be rescued.

**Closing time  
Turn all of the lights on over every boy and every  
girl**

She drank her beer as she watched people come and go. One face blending into another as time pasted by. Then her blurred vision came into sharp focus as two dark haired men entered through the door. They walked in as if they owned the place. They sat down at one of the back tables and proceeded to play poker with the four men that had been sitting there for the past two hours. She must have been staring because that bartender that she had earlier learned was named Doc leaned over the counter and whispered, "Do ya know who they are?" He made it seem as if they were famous celebrities but she couldn't recall ever seeing them before in her life.

"No." She answered back. "Should I?"

"Well, of c-c-course ye should. Haven't ya ever heard of the boondock saints?"

She thought about it for a minute. She did remember hearing something about the boondock saints somewhere. But weren't they supposed be killers?

"Don't they kill people?" Doc smiled at her question and her slightly alarmed face.

"Aye they do lassie. But they only k-k-kill bad people, that's why they are called the saints." She smiled and he left her to attend to some customers who had just walked in. She glanced back at the "saints" and was surprised to see one of them staring back. Embarrassed she turned away and took another swig of her beer.

**Closing time  
One last call for alcohol so finish your whiskey or  
beer**

Just when her embarrassment began to subside she noticed someone standing beside her. It was the man that had been staring at her. Oh god, she thought. "Hey Doc," he yelled over to the old bartender who at the moment was busy making a screwdriver for a woman who had just sat down on the opposite side of the bar. "I need three beers."

When Doc was done handing the screwdriver to the woman he grabbed three beers and handed them to the dark haired man. Who then in turn set one of the bottles in front her.

"My name is Connor." While His right hand held the two other beers he extended his left hand.

"My name is Cara." She replied back, and as she shook his hand she noticed the word VERITAS tattooed on his index finger.

"It's Latin for truth." He told her when he caught her looking at it. "My brother has AEQUITAS tattooed on his right hand, it means either justice."

She smiled at him; she couldn't help but notice how cute he was as he smiled back at her. He made a move to sit next her but the other man he had come in with, which she now assumed was his brother, called his named name and asked where the beers were. He laughed and polity excused himself. She found herself a little sad that he had left her. When Connor arrived back at the table he was meet with taunts. "Is that your new girlfriend?" Murphy teased him.

**Closing time  
You don't have to go home but you can't stay here**

She glanced at the clock on the wall in front of her. It was old, the numbers were wearing off but she still tell that it was around one o' clock and knew the pub would be closing up soon. She felt an empty feeling rise up in the pit of her stomach. She didn't want to go home and return to the hell that was her life. She wanted to say here in this moment for as long as could. She grabbed the beer that Connor had set down for her and held it up for a while before taking a sip. The brand was new to her and she a little hesitant to try it. But it turned out to be one of the best beers she had ever had. Doc walked over to check up on her.

"There's been something bothering me and I hope ye don't mind me askin but how did ya get that bruise on your cheek there?" Her whole body stiffened, she hadn't thought about getting bruises from the hits she had taken from Justin earlier in the day. Her mind raced as she tried to think an excuse. But her mind went blank and tears began to well up in her eyes. Her face told Doc that his notion was true and he left her to her tears in peace.

**I know who I want to take me home  
I know who I want to take me home  
I know who I want to take me home  
Take me home**

Doc walked over to the table where Connor and Murphy sat. Murphy was the first to see Doc coming. One look at Doc's face and Murphy knew something was wrong. "What's the matter?"

"It's that pretty lassie sittin' over there b-b-by the bar."

Murphy looked passed Doc and at a woman that he assumed was the one Doc mentioned.

"Hey Connor isn't that the girl you were talkin' to earlier?"

"Yeah, what's the matter?"

"Didn't ya see the bruise on 'er cheek?" Connor thought about it for a minute but didn't recall seeing anything. But that part of the bar was poorly lit and he knew that a bruise would have been hard to spot. "I'll go handle it." He said leaving his Doc with his brother and the other nameless faces sitting at the table.

Cara swiped away the tears as soon as they fell. She didn't want anyone, especially strangers, to see her crying. She chugged the rest of her beer, which had basically been the whole bottle, and laid her face in her hands. She was exhausted and today had been a long day and it was now just catching up with her. As she sat there with her head in her hands she prayed that Doc didn't read her face. The last thing she wanted was for people to find out what was going on behind her closed doors.

"How are ya?" Connors's question had brought her back from inside her head and back into reality. She brought up her head to meet two beautiful blue eyes.

"I'm fine." She still couldn't stop staring into the blue orbs. They seemed to be looking right through her. Searching for the truth buried deep inside her soul.

"Hey Doc," Connor yelled towards the back of the pub where he still stood muttering with Murphy and the others. He looked up. "I need a couple of beers." Then towards Cara, "I feel I'm going to be here awhile."

**Closing time  
Time for you to go out to the places you will be from  
Closing time  
This room won't be open till your brothers or your  
sisters come**

Soon after their beers arrived she broke down and told Connor everything that had been going on. How her loser boyfriend was hitting her and how she lost her job. She couldn't believe how comfortable she felt telling all this to a total stranger. But he was more than a stranger; he seemed to honestly care about her. The more she told the more visibly upset he became. She was amazed at how much he seemed to care. "I don't mean to be rude, but why are ya with this asshole anyway?"

Cara thought about it for minute before answering. "It wasn't always like this you know. When me and Justin first met he was charming, romantic, hell he even had a job." A quick smile appeared and left as quickly as it came. "After we had been dating for a year he asked me to move in with him. Things were going great, and of course, I said yes. It was a couple of weeks later after I moved in that he lost his job. He starting drinking and he's such a mean drunk. I used to think he didn't mean it and thought it would all end once he found another job. But it looks like that's never going to happen. It's been a little over a year and half since then."

Her look turned turn sad and Connor was sure she wanted to cry, but she didn't. She just bowed her head and ran her petite finger up and down the sides of her beer. Her whole story made him sick. How could someone be so violent towards such a beautiful woman?

**So gather up your jackets, move it to the exits  
I hope you have found a friend  
Closing time  
Every new beginning comes from some other  
beginning's end**

Before he could realize what he was doing and stop himself, he reached out his hand and lifted her face so he could look into her hazel eyes. He noticed how vulnerable she looked. She looked so inviting. He slowly began leaning closer to her when Doc popped up behind the bar.

"HOLY SHIT MAN! Ya scared the living fuck outa me." Connor yelled at him. Connor jumped back so fast he accidentally knocked over his beer. He grabbed a napkin to clean it all up off the bar even though it was all over him as well. He went to grab another napkin so he could clean himself off when he felt something patting at his chest. He looked down and saw Cara was one step ahead of him. She looked up at him and locked eyes with him as her hand lowered to clean his pants.

**I know who I want to take me home  
I know who I want to take me home  
I know who I want to take me home  
Take me home**

Doc chuckled a little before stating his intention for breaking up the moment. "I just came over here to tell ya guys I'm about to be closin'."

"I better go home. I bet Justin's a worn a hole in the floor from pacing it all this time." Cara grabbed her jacket and proceeded to put on.

"No wait," He started at her as she walked towards the door to leave. "I don't want ya going there."

"It's my home and I'm afraid if I stay with you any longer…"

"What?"

"You know what."

"Please." He ran up and grabbed her arm. "One night is all I ask."

She knew it was wrong but looking into his liquid blue eyes she stopped caring. She wanted to be in his arms; safe from everything that was closing in around her.

"One night." She whispered.

**Closing time  
Time for you to go out to the places you will be from**

She walked outside the door as Connor ran back to the table where his twin sat. "Not a word." Murphy said smirking at his brother. "I was watchin' ya. Have fun and I'll see ya later. In the mornin', of course." Connor ran his hand through Murphy's hair and laughed.

"Hey don't mess with my hair man," Was the last thing Connor heard as he rushed through the door and out into the cold night air.

"Where to now?" She asked, the cold air causing smoke to appear with each word she spoke.

"I know a little place."

**I know who I want to take me home  
I know who I want to take me home  
I know who I want to take me home  
Take me home  
**

She closed the door to the bathroom and locked it. She leaned on the marble counter top on her elbows and stared at her self in the mirror. She couldn't believe that she was here doing this. When Connor had showed her the hotel from across the street she was shocked at how nice it looked. Whenever secret lovers met in the movies it was always at a dingy, roach motel. She had not been prepared for the pristine looking hotel. It looked too expensive and made her feel more uncomfortable than she already was. "Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked as they walked through the sliding door into a bright marble lobby.

"Of course!" He exclaimed excitedly as he wrapped his arm around her and whirled her around so that she was facing him. He pushed her body close to his and barely brushed his lips against hers. Then leaning next to her ear he whispered softly, "Do ya?"

She looked up into his face and brushed a strand of hair away from his eyes. Smiling as she said, "Yes."

But when they entered the room she began to have butterflies in her stomach. She wasn't sure how an average looking guy like Connor could afford such a classy room. But she figured it had something to do with the whole Saints thing. Connor must have felt her uncertainty because he came up behind her and wrapped his strong arms around her. "Ya don't have to do this if ya don't want."

"I know," She freed herself. "I…I…I just need to go to the bathroom to freshen up."

Connor walked outside out onto the patio to have a smoke while Cara 'freshened up'. What ever that means. The hotel they were staying at, The Golden Chariot, was one of the tallest building in Boston. Their room was on the 30th floor and the view of Boston was amazing. After he was done smoking his cigarette he walked back inside. He became worried when he realized that Cara was still in the bathroom. "Are ya alright in there?" He yelled through the door.

"Yeah just a minute." She yelled back. Taking a deep breath she turned on the faucet and splashed some water on her face. Then she did some last minute fixes-brushing her hair with her fingers, checking her makeup, etc. But before she walked out she took one last look into the mirror and at herself knowing that everything was going change once she stepped out into that room.

**I know who I want to take me home  
I know who I want to take me home  
I know who I want to take me home  
Take me home**

Connor was sure an angel had walked into the room. The whole room seemed to get brighter as she glided up and embraced him. And she had never felt as safe as she did right there in his arms. They brushed their lips together and kissed. It was sweet and soft. Then she felt herself being pulled down and she crashed on top of him as they landed on the bed. She let herself be swept up in the moment. Everything was perfect and she felt pretty for the first time in a long time.

"Has anyone ever told ya that you're beautiful?" He whispered softly in her ear.

She smiled and pulled the comforter over their heads. Yes, she thought, but I never believed it till now. This thought struck her. She couldn't believe her own boyfriend but she could believe a guy she met in a pub who was probably just using her for a one-night stand. She began to pull away from him at the thought. "What's wrong?" Asked a shirtless Connor.

"Are you just using me? And answer honestly. I don't like liars."

Connor noticed the sadness in the words as she spoke them. At first he didn't know what to say. The question had caught him off guard. He decided to answer honestly without hurting her. "I mean it when I say you're beautiful. And I'm here with ya because I like ya and think you're a wonderful person."

**Closing time  
Every new beginning comes from some other  
beginning's end**

Cara woke up to the sound of a sliding door opening and closing. Her eyes fluttered open and roamed the room. For a moment she thought she was in her own bedroom and was alarmed to see unfamiliar surroundings. Slowly the events of last flooded back to her and she got out of bed. She spotted a white hotel robe draped over a chair. She grabbed it and wrapped it around herself. Then she slid back the door to the porch and let the cold, October breeze stroke her face gently. "Well, good mornin'." Connor said as he wrapped one of his arms around her. The smell of smoke engulfed her and a little cough escaped from her mouth.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't realize that smoke bothered ya." He moved away from her and leaned against the wall.

"It's fine really."

"No it's not." He sounded sullen.

Cara judged by the sound of his voice that he talking about more than just the smoking. "What are you talking about?"

"Ya knew this had to end. Ya have a boyfriend and as amazing as last night was it was just one night right?"

Cara couldn't believe what she was hearing. Sure she knew this was never going to evolve into anything serious but the way he said it made it seem like last night meant nothing.

"I think it would be best if ya just left."

"Fine you fucking bastard! I'll grab my shit right and you'll never have to see me ever again!" She screamed as tears began falling from her eyes.

Her words cut through him like a knife. But he knew that her leaving now and hating him was for the best. From the moment he set eyes on her he had begun to have feelings for her. And when he heard the room door slam close he knew nothing more could ever happen between them. It gave him closure. He snuffed his cigarette on the porch railing and got ready to leave. But before he went home he had to take of something first.

When she arrived home she was surprised to see that there was no light coming from her apartment window. It was late; she had been job-hunting all day. She assumed that Justin was out drinking with his friends. Great, she thought, maybe I'll have a chance to recoup. But when she entered through her apartment door she saw that there was a glint of light coming from the kitchen. She walked into the kitchen and saw a wonderful dinner for two lit by candlelight sitting on the dining table. Justin who had been sitting in one of the chairs jumped up and hugged so tight she couldn't breath. "I love you," he cried. "I'm sorry for everything. And guess what-I got a job to day. Now I can support you while your looking for work. Hell, you don't even have to work if you don't want to. I just want you to be happy." He pulled away from their embrace and smiled. She looked at his face and noticed his big black eye.

"Oh my god! What happened to you?" She gestured towards his eye.

"Oh, this? Nothing baby don't worry about it. It's not important. What's important now is that you're home and everything is going to be ok."

**A/N: This was my first song fic and I would appreciate it if you reviewed. And I'm considering making a story from this so if you would like to see that just tell me. Thanks.**


End file.
